Is This What School Is All About?
by Pheneline
Summary: Summary: Bam has been sent to a new school, a boarding school. Ville is an unruly transfer student in the school. And what is gonna happen when the two meet? Vam, Ville Valo/Bam Margera slash. HIM/Viva La Bam crossover.


Is This What School Is All About?

Summary: Ville Valo(HIM)/Bam Margera(Viva La Bam). Bam has been sent to a new school, a boarding school. Ville is an unruly transfer student in the school. And what is gonna happen when the two meet?

A.N: This is my first fan fiction at all, so I'd like constructive criticism. I'm not american or even from an english talking land, so please don't diss my english. In my story Bam is a freshman 14-15 years and Ville is a junior 16-17 years.

'...' thinking

"..." talking

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, so don't sue.

Warnings: In this fic there is gay implications and a good deal of cussing.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Bam Margera

'Damn, this is so confusing. Were, the fuck, am I supposed to go now, right or left?' Yeah, that's what going on in the pretty little head of Bam Margera. He's walking down the maze of hallways in his new school, trying to find his way to the dining hall.

After a fuckload of turns, few lefts, few rigths, more like six lefts and nine rights, he finally spots the two huge oak doors. 'Thank God, their open otherwise I'd bean prancing around lookin' stupid, for about an half an hour, for fucking nothin'!'

Poking his head inside, he's surprised to see another boy already sittin' there. Well, that might not seam that weird, but considering the time isn't more then 6 a.m, and the food isn't served 'til 6.30, he is. The boy's sitting at the table, furthest away from the doors. And Goddamn, the place is huge! It's like fifty feet to the other kids table.

He didn't notice Bam entering, seeing as he's sitting with his head hung low and what looks like headphones in his ears, drawing or writing something in a notebook.

'Tall. Dark. Handsome. Mysterious. Quiet. Odd. Hell... it gotta be him!' It's bean like, 8 hours since Bam got here and the first damn thing he heard outside the headmasters office, was about this guy. He never speaks to anyone, except the teachers when they asks him questions. 'What was his name... Willa Walo? No. Ville Valo, yeah that's it.'

'Oh... fuck it. It ain't gonna hurt to try, right?' So he walks up to the table Ville's sitting at, still unnoticed. "Hi," Bam says. 'Oops, I think a scared him. Argh... what am I saying? I didn't just scare him, I made him jump a feet in the air, literally. Good job, dumbass.' Bam scolded at himself. "Oh, so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said trying to be as convincing as possible. "It's okay." The supposedly quiet boy mumbles. Bam just stares at him in utter shock. 'Damn, he didn't really expect the guy to say something.' Ville just sits there and Bam just stares at him for a few minutes. "You know, it's a little unnerving when you stare like that." He stats in that heavy Finnish accent. Bam quickly snapped out of the state of shock he was in, and when he did he was meet with the most beautiful green eyes, you can ever imagine.

But suddenly Ville's attention is back on his notebook, and just seconds later Bam hears a few chairs being pulled out and more students begin fill the dining hall. When Bam looks back to were Ville had been sitting, he finds it empty. 'Oh Shit, now I really scared him away! Ahh... and I don't even know what I did to make him leave like that.' He is sitting down in the same chair Ville had sat in merely 10 minutes ago, to wait for the food to arrive. 'cause he was actually hungry, you know, he didn't walk around in this hell-hole just for fun.

The food's on the tables now, and while eating Bam feels his mind drifting back to his new friend. 'What the fuck, Ville couldn't be his friend, right? well, it was true that the green-eyed boy wasn't supposed to talk to anyone except the teachers, if you believe in rumors. But, it was just two sentences, and they were uttered because Ville was feelin' uneasy, right? And HIS, where the fuck, did that come from? Ville wasn't his, they weren't even friends and he weren't gay!'

Bam had been thinkin' for so long he hadn't even realized that his body had gone into auto-pilot and he had eaten and was following some other freshman like he was, to class. 'God... he had only met the guy once, and his thoughts were this fucked up. Everything he had been so sure of like his sexuality, had been shaken up and was now a big jumble of messed up chaos. He didn't know if he was straight, bi, gay or if Ville was just to hot for his own good.'

Sitting down in the desk near the window on the request of the teacher, Bam decided that he should just stop thinking about Ville for the time bein'.

* * *

Ville Valo

'Why did I do that? Why did I even talk to him, he's probably just like the rest anyway? But, My God, he had the most intense blue eyes I've ever seen! Damn, I wish he was gay like me! Plus he had this cute ass... Argh, what am I saying there is no way that guy could be gay, he looks like the perfect jock, with that body, and they all hate me 'cause I'm gay. Soon he will too 'cause nobody wants to be friends with a fag, right?' Ville was leaning his head against the wall in the bathroom, hiding from the bigger juniors and seniors. Nobody ever comes in there anyways, so it was pretty safe to say he wouldn't be bullied right now.

Right then the schools intercom buzzed and you could hear the scratchy voice of the headmasters secretary. "Ville Valo, to the headmasters office. Ville Valo, to the headmasters office." 'Why would he want to see me now, I haven't done anything, right?' Ville thought, while walking out the bathroom door and the familiar route to the headmasters office.

Arriving at the office, Ville knocked twice on the door before entering without waiting for permission. "You wanted to see me, headmaster?" "Yes, I did." The headmaster stated, not at all fazed by the young boys rudeness. "I would like you to help and tutor this new student that we have, Brandon Margera. He's a freshman, I would have had another freshman tutor him, but he seems to have a problem with people telling him what to do. But you are older than him and knows better, so I don't think he won't be such a hassle for you." "Okay." Ville agreed, a little reluctant but happy that he was older than the other student and that the younger boy would probably listen to him because of it.

"You can go back to class now. Brandon will be notified and will be waiting in the library when class ends for you two to meet." Ville took that as his cue to leave, so he did and trudged back to physics class. 'well, at least it's in the library and not some other place.' 'Cause the jocks doesn't go to the library, they pay some loser nerd to do all their work. 'I hope he'll be wanting to befriend me, even thou I'm gay. Well, he is new, maybe he hasn't heard of me yet. I certainly hope so!'

'I wonder who it is, I don't think I've seen anyone new except that boy at breakfast and he couldn't be a freshman, he looked at least me age. Well, I'll get to know who the new guy is soon enough, won't I?' And with that thought in mind, Ville continued his class so that he could go to the library to meet this still unknown boy.

* * *


End file.
